The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to the connector installed on an electrical circuit board, which can be used to transfer the electrical information during the connection with at least two mating connectors.
Referring to the FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3, it is from the patent of application Ser. No. 90212621 (R.O.C. publication no. 493804), and with the name xe2x80x9cconnector IIxe2x80x9d, in which the connector 1 can be used to be connected with a matching coupled electrical connector (is not shown in the Figure), from the connection the electrical information can be transferred. The electrical connector 1 mainly includes an insulative housing 10, a conductive terminal module 2, and two plate lockers 15.
The insulative housing 10 is formed by a long rectangular body 11 having two ends, an insertion part 12 connecting the body 11, an insertion guiding part 13, a supporting part 16, and in addition further two connection parts 14.
The body 11 has a first face 111 for connecting a coupled electrical connector; a second face 112 opposite to the first face 111; a first end 113 extending from an end of the longitudinal body 11, a second end 114 extending on an opposite end thereof relative to the first end 113; a first dependent plate 115; a second dependent plate 116, both the first dependent 115 and the second dependent plate 116 are face to each other and together defined by the first face 111, the second face 112, the first end 113 and the second end 114; and a plurality of terminal through holes 117 arranged on the body 11 for penetrating from the first face 111 to the second face 112. For assembly, either the first dependent plate 115 or the second dependent plate 116 could be installed towards a circuit board 3.
The insertion part 12 is connected to the first face 111 and extends outwardly from the first face 111. The insertion part 12 has a connection plane 121 and a back plane 122, the connection plane 121 has a plurality of terminal receiving grooves 1211, respectively, corresponding to the terminal through holes 117, and in addition the connection plane 121 provides an idiot-proofing block 1212 preventing from error install. The back plane 122 has a holding recess 1221.
The insertion guiding part 13, also, is connected to the first face 111 and extends outwardly from the first face 111. The insertion guiding part 13 and the insertion part 12 together define a gap therebetween. The insertion guiding part 13 has a guiding recess 131 at a side thereof adjacent to the insertion part 12. In similar way the supporting part 16 is formed on the first face 111 adjacent to the second end 114, and extends outwardly from the first face 111. The supporting part 16 and the insertion guiding part 13 are symmetrically arranged on the body 11.
Besides, the two connection parts 14 are connected to the second face 112 and adjacent to, respectively, the first end 113 and the second end 114 of the body 11, the two connection parts 14 extend outwardly from the second face 112. The connection parts 14 each has a bottom plate 142 for contacting to the circuit board 3, a top plate 141 opposite to the bottom plate 142, and a connecting hole 143 relative to a fixing hole 32 arranged on the circuit board 3 for penetrating thereof from the top plate 141 to the bottom plate 142.
The conductive terminal module 2 has a plurality of conductive terminals 21 abreast, the conductive terminals 21 each has a plurality of first contacts 211 fixedly contained in each the terminal receiving grooves 1211, and a plurality of second contacts 212 outwardly protruded on the second face 112 between the two connection parts 14 for respectively penetrating through the terminal through holes 117.
The plate lockers 15 each has a stopping strip 151, and a fastening buckle 152 corresponding to the stopping strip 151. The fastening buckle 152 has two flexibly deformable hooks 1521 at an end thereof for projecting outwardly in two directions opposite to each other. While the fastening buckle 152 penetrates from the top plate 141 through the connecting hole 143 into the fixing hole 32, the hooks 1521 each hooks an opposite rim of the fixing hole 32, and the stopping strip 151 retains in the connecting hole 143.
For assembly with the circuit board 3, the circuit board 3 has a rectangular recess matching the electrical connector 1 at an edge thereof, a plurality of soldering pins 31 respectively corresponding to the conductive terminals 21, and the two fixing holes 32 each corresponding to the connecting hole 143 for the bottom plate 141 of the two connection parts 14 of the insulative housing 10 electrically connection with an surface of the circuit board 3 at the same time. The second contact 212 is correspondingly soldered to each the soldering pins 31 by surface mounted technology for electrical connection. While the fastening buckle 152 penetrates through the connecting hole 143 to connect with the fixing hole 32 of the circuit board 3 by the hooks 1521.
After that, the guiding recess 131 and the holding recess 1221 guide and position the matching the mating connector to the insertion part 12, furthermore the mating connector transfers electrical information by contacting with the first contact 211 for connection to the circuit board 3.
Whereby the two plate lockers 15 restrict a relative position between the insulative housing 10 and the circuit board 3, the plate lockers 15 will bear lots of resistance to share the loading of the conductive terminals 21 in the condition of inserting connection of the mating connector or the condition of compact of the lateral force after the insertion of the mating connector. On the presupposition of the electrical connector standardization, position-matching abilities of the insulative housing 10 and the circuit board 3 can be improved to prevent the failure of the electrical connector 1 from the destruction of the conductive terminals 21.
Although the electrical connector 1 can provide advantages mentioned above by the two plate lockers 15 restricting a relative position between the insulative housing 10 and the circuit board 3. The electrical connector 1 just provides only one inserting connection with the circuit board 3 for just only one mating connector, and fails to meet the requirement by addition of mating connectors. It needs therefore to add a plurality of fixing holes at a predetermined position on the circuit board 3, respectively corresponding to a plurality of electrical connectors 1, which are arranged in a similar way at the edge of the same surface in sequence or are staggered up and down at the edge of two opposite surfaces, for respectively insertion with a plurality of mating connectors. But above action will correspondingly lead to increasing area of the circuit board 3 resulting in increasing volume of electrical equipment, and will not achieve the goal of small size with means light.
Therefore, the above-mentioned prior art electrical connector, obviously, has inconvenience and disadvantages in practice, and the improvement is required.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector including a plurality of insertion parts for inserting connection with a plurality of mating connectors and electrical connection with a circuit board, and in a stacked type without increasing area of the circuit board and volume of the electrical equipment to achieve the goal of the small size with means light.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector, which electrically connects to a circuit board and provides inserting connection with two mating connectors, has an insulative housing forming a body and two insertion parts respectively connected to an upper half and a lower half of the body. The body has a first face and a second face opposite to the first face. The insertion parts extend from the first face in a direction away from the second face. The insertion part on the lower half of the body include a first set of conductive terminals and the insertion part on the upper half includes a second set of conductive terminals, each conductive terminal having a first contact and a second contact, the first contacts extending from the first face of the body in a direction away from the second face and the second contacts protrude from the second face in a direction away from the first face. The body has a plurality of first projections respectively at a lower position on the second face, the first projections respectively dividing and positioning the second contacts of the first set of conductive terminals individually.
Additionally, the first projections may position the second contacts of the second set of conductive terminals individually.
In a further embodiment, the body has a plurality of second projections respectively at an upper position on the second face, so that the second projections respectively divides and positions the second contacts of the second set of conductive terminals individually.
In yet another embodiment, the second contacts of the first conductive terminals are alternatively arranged with the second contacts of the second conductive terminals in a single row.
In still another embodiment, the second contacts of the second conductive terminals are divided into two groups, and the second contacts of the first conductive terminals are arranged between the two groups of the second contacts of the second set of conductive terminals.
The invention of the present application may also include the second contacts of the first conductive terminals arranged separate from the second contacts of the second conductive terminals in two rows.
The invention may also include the second contacts of the first conductive terminals and the second contacts of the second conductive terminals alternatively arranged with each other.
In a further embodiment, the electrical connector includes an insertion guiding part extending from the first face in a direction away from the second face, the guiding part including guiding recesses corresponding to the upper and lower insertion parts.
In another embodiment, the insertion guiding part prevents the improper mating of the mating connectors with the electrical connector assembly.
Other objects and embodiments of the present invention are further detailed in the detailed description of the present invention that follows.